The Return Of Biovolt
by chickcheif1
Summary: It's back. Biovolt reterns and the only people that can stop Boris and Voltair are i don't konw you have to read and find out please R&R if you like it
1. And so it begins

Hey every one this is my second story i hope that you like it.  
  
Bryce Parker: Bryce is a 17 year old going to Victoria High School in Edmonton Alberta. He has spiked black hair, black eyes, and wears a black muscle shirt that forms to his muscles and baggy black genes. He also wears a red scarf tied around his neck. Bryce is a very strong opponent at anything. He has one of the strongest Duel Monsters decks in the world. Bryce also has a beyblade and a bitbeast. His bitbeast name is Black Drazolion, it is a black phenix with chains wrapped around it. Black Drazolion was created with Black Dranzer and is more powerful that it. It was created to take over the military and then was stolen by Bryce when he was rescued from Biovolt. Bryce is a very strong person and he has masted all forms of marshal arts. His family is very rich and lives in Japan. His launcher is a gun(like talla's) with chains draped on it.  
  
Brody Parker: Brody is a 14 year old going to Victoria High School in Edmonton Alberta. He is Bryce's younger brother and looks very much like Bryce. He wears a blue T-shirt with "Billabong"righten in orange lettering that looks like dripping paint, and he wears baggy black genes. Brody isn't as strong or experienced as Bryce but is still strong. He also has a very powerful Duel Monsters deck and a beyblade. Brody's bitbeast is a large black lion with razor sharp blades in his main and tail plus sharp claws. His launcher is a silver gun with black Japanese symbols that when translated says good vs evil.  
  
Jesse Showlong: Jesse is a 17 year old going to Victoria High School in Edmonton Alberta. He has long greasy black hair and brown eyes. He wears a long black leather coat that covers a tight black muscles (almost the same as Bryce's) that forms around his muscles, and baggy black genes. He has a powerful Duel Monsters deck but not nearly as strong as Bryce's or Brody's but he has a very strong beyblade and bitbeast named Dragoilion. It is a large red dragon with spikes on it's neck, wrists, and ankles. His launcher is a sharp dagger with a dragon wrapped around forming the handle and the word "dragon" in Japanese engraved on the blade. Jesse has always hated Bryce and Brody because they were better than him, and because Kita was always more interested in Bryce than him. Jesse is also agent of Biovolt.  
  
Kita Hart: Kita is a 17 year old going to Victoria High School in Edmonton Alberta. She has long flowing strawberry blond hair and baby blue eyes. She wears a pair of black leather flares and a black tank top with a trench coat over top and a pair of hooker boots(like the ones on Underworld), she also wears a small cross with five sapphires on it and she wears it around her neck . Kita has the beat Duel Monsters deck in the world. Her family is also one of the richest family's in the world. she has a black gun launcher that has black wings sticking out the sides. Her bitbeast is a black angel with a scar on it's left wing and a bow and arrows. Her bitbeast name is Darkness Angel. is was created by Biovolt and was made to destroy Black Drazolion. Kita is one of the most powerful people in the worlds she is fully trained in all martial arts. Kita has the power to enter the animated world and summon people from it. And So It Begins One warm summer day Kita went for a swim at the pool she loved to swim and went every day. On that day when she was swimming she ran into someone that she had never seen at the pool before and she knew every one that went to the pool and every one knew her and they all new that she was the queen of the pool, know body ever challenged Kita. Anyway Kita took the challenge and beat him but it wasn't easy like all the other challenges she had taken before. After she had beaten him she went over to complement him when she realized how cute he was. They talked for a few minutes when they finally introduced each other. His name is Bryce.

And So It Begins  
  
The next day Kita and Bryce ran into each other at the pool again. Kita was just swimming over to greet him when out of nowhere two arms wrapped around her and she couldn't move. It was Jesse. Kita tried to free herself from him but she just couldn't get free from his grasp on her. She was kicking and punching Jesse when bryce came swimming over then just as he was approaching them Kita freed herself and swam right into Bryce's arms. After swimming for that day jesse followed Kita and Bryce home Jesse wanted to fight Bryce but Kita wouldn't allow them to fight so Jesse finely gave up and turned the other way to go to his house but what he didn't know was that Bryce was following him so that he Knew that Jesse would go all the way home instead of going to Kita's to harm her or something.  
  
The next day Bryce and Kita met up at the school to hand out together they were walking around and talking about everything when out of nowhere Jesse showed up again and this time was really persistent about fighting Bryce. So finely Bryce caved and said that he would fight Jesse. Bryce and Jesse circled each other fearcely waiting for the other to attack first. Jesse out of nowhere drop kicked Bryce and ran straight at Kita with his fist clenched into a fist. He didn't want Bryce he wanted Kita.  
  
hey everyone i hope that you liked it please R&R pretty please with a cherry on top i would really like that thanks alought  
chickcheif1


	2. the kidnapping

This is chickcheif1 come at you with another chapter of this story if anyone reads this i would so thankful it if you gave me some ideas of what you like or didn't like or some ideas for the next chapter if you want another chapter that is but any way here it is chapter 2.

* * *

As the fight began Jesse was totally confused because all that Kita was doing was standing completely still with her hands together like she was praying but she wasn't(she was meditating to gain more strength than she had and to center her anger towards him away so that she didn't kill him). Jesse being as argent as they come yelled "you better pray i don't kill you." Kita moved a little bit and she was in a weirder position her left foot was striking out(like she was trying to trip someone)and her hands were completely straight except that her fingers were curled in (like a tiger ready to pounce).  
  
Jesse made the first move he ran at Kita with his fist clenched together and swung at her head like ten times in a row and then backed away. Kita as this was happening pretty much just stood their moving a little bit but not a whole lot. Then Jesse was tired and it was Kita's tern to attack him she slowly approached him and swung her leg around and stoped it right beside Jesse's head he pas speechless. Kita turned and walked away but Jesse didn't get that Kita didn't want to fight him. As Kita was walking away from Jesse towards Bryce, Jesse started running at Kita but before he had gotten far he pulled out a knife from inside his coat. He was going to stab her. Kita began to run at Bryce and he got the hint. They both were running as fast as they could away from where they were but they still couldn't get away from the closely pursuing Jesse. Then Bryce pulled out a Duel Master card and summoned the Blue Eyes White Dragon. They both got on before Jesse appeared around the corner. They were flown to the roof of the school were they watched Jesse furiously search for them, but that was when everything went wrong. Brody came searching for Kita and Bryce when Jesse saw him. Jesse quickly relocated himself in the nearest tree and watched as Brody searched franticly for them, but as he walked underneath the tree that Jesse was hiding in he jumped down and pulled out his knife again. he was going to kill Brody! Kita quickly jumped down of the roof and dove at Brody before Jesse could harm him Kita jumped in the was and saved Brody, but Kita wasn't so lucky. She had gotten stabbed directly in the heart. She was dyeing. Jesse just stood there in shock for a few seconds then yelled "I loved you Kita but you never returned that feeling." Then Bryce appeared of the roof and like Jesse stood in shock then he ran. After that for some strange reason Jesse pulled out a cell phone and started calling people to come meet him at the school. In just minutes Jesse and Kita were surrounded by all of Jesse's friends. Jesse was barking demands to find them, find Bryce and Brody now!  
  
Minutes latter a beyblade came flying of the roof and landed next to Kita's lifeless body, it was Bryce's blade. It was all black with a small red mark on the attack ring that are really his initials. Then out of nowhere a shadow appeared on the sidewalk it was Bryce. Just then Kita's body moved some and she mumbled" I summon the Blade Breakers" then she laid still again and conserved her strength. Then on the roof appeared six shadowy figure that then came into the light to reveal Bryce, Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, and Kenny. then four more beyblades landed beside Bryce's. Jesse then drew his blade and launched it at the roof but he missed. Then Bryce drew his Blue Eyes White Dragon and flew down and saved Kita. When they were on the roof safely Bryce drew another card the Mistitle Elf card. The elf appeared and started to heal her and within seconds she was up standing with the others. Kita drew her Duel Masters deck and launched her beyblade, then she called out Darkness Angel ad Jesse quickly retreaded.  
  
Two weeks later Kita's house was being patrolled twenty four seven. When Jesse appeared he was not welcome and he could tell. As he entered the front gates of the mansion two beyblades were launched at him but he just kept on walking up to the house when four more blades landed in front of him compleatly blocking his path so he drew his blade and took the enemy out with no problem. Jesse entered the house and walked directly to Kita's room were she was resting. As he reached for the door handle the door flew open and Jesse was face to face with Bryce. Bryce just snorted and cursed under his breath at Jesse then left and closed the door behind him.  
  
Jesse went in and sat next to Kita on the bed. Jesse started to open his mouth but Kit cut him of and said " what ever you are gonna offer I am not interested , I am happy with Bryce." Then she got up but before she had reached the door Jesse had grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed then he got really close to her then demanded that she went with him but she refused every offer he maid but then Jesse said "you will come with me or I will kill Bryce then Brody." Outside the door where Bryce was listening he punched the wall extremely hard that he left a mark then ran away fast before Kita could see that he was listening.  
  
Kita ran out the door to see what the noise was but their was nothing their so she decided to run while she could get away from Jesse. Kita found Bryce in the training dojo practising beyblading when Kita's blade intercepted his and sent it spinning back to Bryce that was starring at it with extreme concentration. "What do you want anyway shouldn't you be leaving sometime soon with your new boyfriend." Bryce said with anger in his voice, but Kita just stood there and didn't say anything. Bryce stood motionless with anger in his eyes and voice and said " you know Kita it's funny how when you like someone you can't tell the person till it's to late, and if you didn't catch that that was directed to you, yah thats right i like you and all i wanted from you was for you to like me back."  
  
"I don't like you Bryce I am sorry but i love you."Kita said in a soft forgiving voice but Bryce just turned and walked towards the door when Kita ran in front of him so that they were face to face " you have to believe me please i am telling you the truth please believe me please." She said as she clasped to the floor in tears.  
  
Bryce dropped so that he was at the same hight as Kita and whispered in her ear "I believe you and i love you to." then he helped her up off the ground and she cuttled into his toned chest and said "please don't let him take me away from you."  
  
Bryce looked down at Kita and hugged her close to him and said "I promise that he wont get anywhere near you ok." then he gently pushed her head up so their eyes meat. Bryce pulled her closer to him and their lips meat right when Jesse walked into the dojo. Jesse was furious he ran at them and pulled Kita away from Bryce and pushed her against the wall then he ran at Bryce again and hit him with his fist on the right side of the chin and that sent Bryce flying backwards but Kita got up and stood between the two enraged fighters, but then all the phone's rang (Kita hade three phone lines ) and the butler came in and announced that all three of them had a phone call.  
  
Kita picked up the phone and their was a gravely voice that sent shivers up her spine and said " Bryce will betray you, you should go with Jesse and stay away from Bryce." Then the phone went dead.  
  
Seconds later Bryce and Jesse both came running into the room that Kita was in yelling and screaming about that they needed to talk to her so she left the room with Bryce first and went to her room with him. When they got their bryce closed the door fast and said in a very harsh anger filed voice" so you don't ike me hey you are just using me i can't believe that i trusted you the he turned and started to walk towards the door but Kita grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door and said "why do you think that I don't mean what I say, let me prove myself." Kita pushed Bryce down onto the bed and their lips met again more passionately that before and again Jesse appeared and recked the moment. He was even more mad than he was before. All he did was grab Kita's wist and threw her onto the bed after he threw Bryce towards the door were a large cage dropped from above onto Bryce. Then Jesse whistled and several men dressed in black came crashing through the windows and grabbed Kita then Jesse walked over and kissed Kita but she did not return the feelings or the kiss. then the men went back through the windows one carrying Kita. they took her to a black helicopter that was parked next to the mansion and threw her inside. Minutes later Jesse appeared and got into the chopper with Kita and he had Bryce's and Brody's beyblades.

* * *

Thats chapter 2 i hope that you like it if you don't please tell me what you don't like thanks chickcheif1 


End file.
